


Shady Places and Pancakes in the Morning

by kinzoushima (timescratch)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, drunk boyfriends, everyone is a mess but its ok, late night diner runs, oikawa is an asshole in a lame cover band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timescratch/pseuds/kinzoushima
Summary: Kageyama can't get over the boy in the bar band that plays every Saturday night.Suga's just trying to get his drunk boyfriend home in one piece.And Nishinoya just really wants to get laid.But most importantly, Kageyama's not sure how they all ended up in his car.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, hello friends. It has been a while. I hit a very high and then a very low point in my life and have not written anything in 2 years as a result. Recently, I've been feeling more like myself again and my creative spark is finally back. I came back to find so many fics about my favorite volleyball boys (For reference, the last time I wrote anything, there were only 2 pages of oikage fics) and I wanted fall back into my oikage trash ways. So, please enjoy this chaotic tale of dive bars, late night diner runs, and drunk boyfriends.

9:12 pm

It’s another dull Saturday night for Kageyama Tobio. The singer on the small stage of the shithole that is the Crow’s Nest is warbling out some awful acoustic cover of a Smiths song, really showing off for a group of girls hanging around one of the tables. Every night that he spends playing bartender at the Crow’s Nest is dull, but they’re never this exceptionally _awful._

Kageyama has been bartending just shy of four months now. He dodges shitty pickup lines, tries to kill time by meticulously wiping down the grimy bar, blocks out the tone-deaf screeches from the flannel-wearing, bullshit spewing cover bands, and could make a gin and tonic or a Manhattan in his sleep if he wanted to. It’s not the worst job in the world, but he could definitely do a hell of a lot better. His volleyball scholarship can’t pay for his groceries, after all.

Kageyama is finishing out his senior year at university. He’s getting his degree in Exercise Science and his statistics class is currently kicking his ass. Not even study sessions with Suga are making any sense to him. He’s so relieved to almost be done with classes and to know that his degree is just within reach, but he would be lying if he said the thought of graduation didn’t make him a little upset. It will be the end of his volleyball career, after all. Kageyama loves the sport more than anything. He loves the rush he gets from setting up a perfect quick set, loves the feel of the worn rubber beneath his fingertips, and loves to drink in the feeling of a hard earned victory. But he can’t let himself get nostalgic for too long because he’s still got a bar full of self-entitled students to serve.

Kageyama is cracking open a can of PBR for the insufferable hipster wearing a slouchy beanie in the middle of fucking April, rolling his eyes when the guy shouts “Make that two!” as a girl in a heavy looking leather jacket makes her way over to him. _Seriously, why is everyone dressed like it’s October?_ Kageyama thinks. The man opens his mouth to say something to Kageyama, but he is suddenly drowned out by the roaring screams of the girls who have abandoned their tables to rush towards the front of the stage. Kageyama feels the aggravation flaring up inside him even more. _He_ must be on next.

Saturday nights are always dull until _he_ shows up.

The man, in question, has the worst personality Kageyama has ever seen (Well, next to Tsukishima, that is) but is also undeniably and devastatingly gorgeous. He always leaves Kageyama’s world flipped upside down after one of his performances and Kageyama hates that more than anything – more than this shitty job even.

Kageyama can’t help but stare the man down as he makes his way onto the stage with a lighthearted skip in his step and his usual cocky grin plastered across his stupidly attractive face. He’s wearing a pair of jeans that look like they could be at least 2 sizes too small and a plunging blue v-neck, and it makes Kageyama both cringe and thank the Lord because his arms look disgustingly fantastic. The boy in the band fiddles with the microphone stand for a bit while the rest of the members get themselves situated with their instruments. The man flashes a smirk back at the drummer and then gives his whole attention to the audience of crazed women who Kageyama would bet are only in this shady places just to see him.

“Thanks for coming out tonight!” The man announces in a loud, sing-song voice. “Especially all of you lovely ladies in the front. You all look especially beau-“ He is cut off by a sharp, “Oikawa!” from the drummer and lets out a small laugh that makes Kageyama cringe. “Sorry, Iwa-chan!” He says and Kageyama can tell that the drummer is not a fan of the nickname at all by the way that he tries to stare a hole into the back of the front man’s head. “I just wanted to thank the fans. Anyway, we’re The Grand Kings and this one goes out to each and every one of you.”

The girls in the front row look absolutely ecstatic as the man—Oikawa, Kageyama guesses—begins strumming a few chords on his guitar and starts singing some Vaccines song lowly into the micropone with lidded eyes. Most of the bands that come in here find themselves stumbling over chords and playing generic garbage, but damn, does this band have talent. It’s just too bad that their front man is such a showoff, though. He’s moving his body in time to the beat of the drums, strumming away at his guitar as if it all just comes so naturally to him, and he’s got his lips practically pressed against the microphone, all while never breaking eye contact with his current target. Then all of a sudden those warm, brown eyes are fixated on Kageyama and it’s like a slow burn straight to his chest. Everything around the two of them seems to fade into an undiscernible haze as Oikawa belts out the words “I want you so bad” with the most intense stare that Kageyama has ever seen. It’s frighteningly intimate and Kageyama will never admit to anybody that it was a massive struggle to break the eye contact and pretend to busy himself with wiping down the bar. All the while, the song still rings in his ears.

_I want you so bad._

Kageyama is, for lack of a better phrase, royally fucked.

* * *

 

10:19 pm

Oikawa’s band had finally finished their set after the drummer had to physically drag Oikawa off of the stage after he tried to perform an encore so that the next band could get set up. Kageyama practically breathes a sigh of relief because now he can finally focus on his work for the next 40 minutes until the next bartender comes in to relieve him. Then he’s free to heat up the leftover stir-fry that Hinata had made last night and review the tapes from last weekend’s match. Kageyama is so caught up in his own thoughts that he doesn’t even notice the man who’s seated himself on the stool right in front of him.

“Isn’t it rude to keep your customers waiting for so long?” A teasing voice asks. Kageyama nearly jumps back in surprise as he realizes that Oikawa—boy from the band, Oikawa—has made his over to the bar for the first time in the near 4 months that Kageyama has been here. His hair is tousled, sweat is dripping from his forehead, and his cheeks are flushed a lovely shade of red. It’s just unfortunate that his voice is the most grating sound that Kageyama’s ever heard, dripping with arrogance and a feigned light-heartedness. “How do you expect to make any tips like that?”

“Isn’t it rude to inquire about my earnings in this lovely establishment?” Kageyama shoots back coolly. Oikawa lets out that same breathy laugh that he emitted on stage earlier and rests his chin in his hand, not responding to Kageyama but just studying him. The whole situation is making Kageyama uncomfortable, so when he asks Oikawa what he wants to drink, there’s a little more bite to it than he intended.

“I’ll have a Sex on the Beach.” Oikawa says and Kageyama just lets out a snort at the man’s choice of drink. Kageyama starts mixing Oikawa’s drink and pretends not to notice how Oikawa’s leaning closer into the bar.

“All yours, your _highness._ ” Kageyama says as he slides the drink over to Oikawa.

“Ooh, what a nice nickname.” Oikawa says, and Kageyama honestly isn’t sure if he’s ignoring the sarcasm behind the words, or if he’s just pretending not to notice it. “My name is Tooru Oikawa, though. You can call me Tooru if you want.” He takes a sip of his nauseatingly fruity drink and flashes Kageyama a quick wink that gets his blood boiling. “What’s your name, mister bartender?”

“Tobio Kageyama. You can call me Kageyama.” He says and Oikawa literally pouts at him. Incredible.

“Aw, but that’s no fun!” The man whines and Kageyama cannot believe that a grown man who can’t be too much older than him is _whining_ at him right now. “Let me call you Tobio.”

“No.” Kageyama shoots back. Oikawa ignores him and continues talking anyway.

“Say, Tobio-“

“ _Kageyama.”_ He sucks in a sharp breath and massages his temples. Tooru Oikawa is way too much for him to handle. Oikawa leans in a little more and looks up at Kageyama from under his eyelashes. It’s a move that Kageyama has seen quite a few times at this very bar, but this is the first time he’s felt himself grow hot underneath his collar because of it.

“Will you go on a date with me?” Oikawa asks, and Kageyama can’t help but notice the way his voice gets the slightest bit huskier.

“No.” Kageyama says flatly.

“Ouch,” Oikawa says as he dramatically slaps a hand over his chest and throws his head back. “You’re breaking my poor, fragile heart.”

“I honestly don’t believe that you even have a heart.” Kageyama says, raising an eyebrow at Oikawa, challenging him to say something back. If this were volleyball, then Kageyama would have done everything to crush him on the court, but this is small talk and Kageyama is still going to treat it the exact same way that he does a match. He needs to be calculated here. Needs to choose the right words at the right time.

Oikawa opens his mouth to say something in response, but all of a sudden the doors to the bar are being flung open and two of Kageyama’s very intoxicated teammates are stumbling inside, shouting his name excitedly.

Saturday night suddenly wasn’t so dull anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Statistics is the worst class that has happened to me so far and I wanted Kageyama to feel my pain with me. Ah, the health/recreation major life is hard.
> 
> Also!! I am very excited to be writing this fic. I've been wanting to write something like this for years and after having a couple years of college under my belt now, I feel like I can finally write about something that I will be satisfied with. So thank you all for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone likes dialogue heavy chapters. We'll get back to some more descriptive writing once the plot really gets moving.

10:51 pm

A flood of fresh, spring air rushes into the bar as Daichi and Suga make their way into the bar with their arms around each other’s shoulders to keep themselves upright. One of Daichi’s sleeves has come unrolled and there’s a soft pink flush across Suga’s face that lets everyone in the establishment know that the pair of them are completely drunk off their asses.

“Kageyama!” Suga calls out in a cheerful tone, waving his arm frantically at the setter. Kageyama’s only response is to groan lowly in his throat because he’s _told_ his team multiple times not to come visit him at work.

“Friends of yours?” Oikawa asks with a smirk, knocking back the rest of his drink.

“Not at all.” Kageyama says sharply before his teammates finally make their way over to the bar. Up close Kageyama can see the way that Suga’s warm, cappuccino colored eyes are glazed over. He can immediately tell that the calm, motherly Suga has thrown himself out the window and that a new side to the man has come out.

“Kageyama!” Suga repeats again as he reaches out to slap the man across the arm. Kageyama flinches away from the movement and distances himself from the front of the bar. “How’re you?”

“Well, I was doing a lot better before the two of you showed up.” He grumbles. Daichi and Suga both just respond with the kind of warm laughter that you want to wrap yourself up in and never let go of. It pisses Kageyama off. “Aren’t you two supposed to be out celebrating your anniversary? What the hell are you doing showing up to this place?” Upon hearing the word “anniversary”, Oikawa visibly perks up and turns to face Kageyama’s teammates from where he’s perched elegantly on the shitty barstool.

“It’s your anniversary? Congratulations! Happy anniversary!” Oikawa says, cheerfully, giving off the disgusting kind of smile that Kageyama knows makes girls weak at the knees. Kageyama also finds himself perplexed at the fact that somebody can be so easy-going with people that they just met. He feels just the slightest bit envious of that.

“Thanks!” Daichi replies, a little too loudly, and it makes Kageyama cringe.

“Oikawa, now is not the time!” Kageyama snaps, clearing away the man’s empty drink glass.

“Kageyama, you seem really tense tonight. Why don’t you try lightening up a bit?” Daichi suggests lightheartedly. At this point, Daichi is leaning over the bar, showing off the sunkissed skin of his clavicle and the smooth expanse of his chest from where he didn’t button up his shirt. Kageyama can see Suga eyeing his boyfriend appreciatively from the corner of his eye and it takes everything he has not to roll his eyes really fucking hard.

“The only reason why I’m so tense is because I’ve told the team multiple times not to bother me while I’m at work. There are at least 5 other bars in town, so I don’t understand why you can’t just go to one of those.” Kageyama spits out, his voice growing louder with each syllable. It’s not like Kageyama hates his teammates or anything. He really doesn’t. He’s just not into the whole “hanging out outside of practice” thing like some of the other members are.

“Wait, a team?” Oikawa asks, raising his eyebrows with an honest sort of curiosity. “Like a sports team?”

“We sure are!” Daichi announces proudly. Kageyama just lets out an undisguised huff of annoyance as Daichi grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him in to awkwardly sling his arms around both of his teammates. “We’re on the volleyball team! We’re in the running for the Division 1 Championship title for our third year in a row, y’know?” From this close, Kageyama can smell the whiskey on Daichi’s breath and can hear the slightest bit of a slur to his words.

“Yeah, and we won’t take home that title if you two just think you can go out drinking whenever you please.” Kageyama says as he dramatically wrenches himself out of Daichi’s grasp.

“C’mon, Tobio.” Daichi says with a booming laugh. “There’s nothing wrong with having a couple of drinks every now and then. We don’t have practice tomorrow, anyways. Tonight is a very special night for Suga and me, so let us enjoy it.” Kageyama just rolls his eyes at his teammates.

“Whatever.” He snaps. “I just want you all to leave me alone so that I can finish up my shift.”

Just as the word “Shift” leaves Kageyama’s lips, the doors to the bar are being flung open once more as a tall man wearing a black button-up shirt similar to Kageyama’s saunters into the bar.

“Sorry I’m late, Kageyama!” The man says as he ducks behind the bar, narrowly avoiding hitting his head on it. “I lost my keys again.” He gives Kageyama a sheepish smile and Kageyama just dismisses with him with a wave of his hand.

“It’s fine, Lev.” Kageyama says, feeling like he needs to massage his temples for the second time that night. His head is pounding with a fierce annoyance from having to deal with all of these idiots. “Just hurry up and clock in so that I can leave.”

Lev hurriedly swipes his time card into the system and Kageyama has all but forgotten about Tooru Oikawa and his stupid caramel eyes and perpetually messy hair at this point. He just can’t wait to get away from all the noise that fills up the small bar and get back to his apartment, where only the occasional noise from his neighbors can annoy him. Kageyama finds comfort in solitude and he sees nothing wrong with that. It’s the way that things have always been.

“Hey, Tobio,” Oikawa purrs out as Kageyama ducks beneath the bar to make his way to the doors. “Do you think that you could give me a ride home? My bandmates kind of left without me.” Kageyama glances over at the man for the first time in a while and is really taken aback by just how beautiful he is. He’s never been this close to Oikawa before but he can see the way his shirt rides up over pale hipbones as he stretches a muscular arm behind his neck. He can see the way that his hair falls over his eyes in just the slightest way and can make out the attractive curve of his mouth. He wonders for a guilty moment just what it would be like to run his tongue over that curve and to leave bruises all over that porcelain skin. Kageyama has never been attracted to anyone more in his life and it is fucking terrifying.

“I’m sure that there are plenty of women in this bar who would be falling all over themselves for the chance to give the Great Oikawa a ride home.” Kageyama deadpans and Oikawa pouts at him once again.

“Please, Tobio.” He begs and Kageyama would be lying if he said his pride didn’t swell up over the fact that this gorgeous man was begging him for something. “I would be indebted to you forever.” Kageyama can’t help but snort at that.

“Fine.” He agrees. “But the second you get on my nerves or mess up anything in my car, then I’m kicking you out and you can walk home.”

At this, Oikawa puts on the first genuine grin that Kageyama has seen from the man and puts his hand up to his forehead to give Kageyama a salute. It is equal parts nauseating and precious.

“Yessir.” He says.

“Oi, Kageyama.” Suga says, suddenly coming up behind him, arm still slung around Daichi’s shoulder. “Could you give us a ride home too? I would just call a cab, but I don’t know if Daichi can hold out until a cab gets here. He seems to be in pretty bad shape.” Kageyama glances over at the man and sees that he’s slumped over more in Daichi’s grasp. The alcohol must be hitting him pretty hard now. Just how much did they drink?

“Oh, hell no.” Kageyama says, crossing his arms firmly. “I am not about to play taxi driver for the night. You two were the ones who decided to get this fucked up tonight, so you can deal with it on your own.” Daichi lets out a small groan and Suga immediately looks at Kageyama with sharp eyes. If looks could kill, then Kageyama would be lying in a pool of his own blood right now.

“Listen,” Suga says, giving Kageyama the most horrifying smile that he’s ever seen in his life. “Tonight is a very important night for us and all I am trying to do is get my boyfriend home. If he ends up passed out on the side of the road somewhere because his own teammate wouldn’t give him a ride home, then I will never, _ever_ forgive you. You got that?” Suga’s threatening words send a shiver down Kageyama’s spine.

“Is he always this scary?” Oikawa whispers and Kageyama notices that his eyes are just as wide as Kageyama’s were the first time he heard Suga talk like this.

“Only when Daichi is involved.” Kageyama mumbles out before letting out an exasperated sigh.

“Okay.” Kageyama says, clear annoyance evident in his voice. “ _But,_ ” He cuts in once the men all start cheering. “I am only taking you back to your apartments and that is it. There will be no pit stops. I will not be picking anyone else up. And if you two even _think_ about making out in my back seat then you’re on your own. You got that?”

Oh, if only it could have been that simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've ever had to play DD for a group of drunk friends, then you know the pain that Kageyama is about to endure. This one goes out to all of you.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone for your feedback! I'm so glad that people are enjoying the way that I write Kageyama and Oikawa. Your comments mean so much to me.


End file.
